Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of removing phosphorus from iron, usually in the course of steelmaking.
In the method according to the invention, phosphorus can be lowered to the level required in the steel which is being made by the time the charge is molten, and the charge need contain no excess carbon at this stage, whereby subsequent refining may be simplified. The iron which is the starting material in the present invention may be prepared partly or wholly from steel scrap, for example.